


泛滥

by windflying



Category: fanlan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windflying/pseuds/windflying





	泛滥

泛滥：  
厉逍腹内一直团着的欲｀望，被他欲泣的模样完全勾了出来。  
不知为何，他一直对这人的眼泪很有反应。这人一哭，心中就酸软起来，又觉得很痒，让人既想温柔地怜爱他，又想狠一点，让他哭得更多。  
厉逍咬住牙，手下用力，五指收拢地揉了时郁的胸口一把。  
时郁一时没有防备，胸口传来的隐痛和窜起的电流使他含着眼泪，低低呜咽一声。  
厉逍被他那一声弱弱的哭音激得头皮微麻，而时郁还不察觉到，只张着湿润的眼睛，软软地望着他，想要更多似的。  
厉逍呼吸一滞，心口骚动得不行，指尖都跟着发痒，他眼里暗下去，从高凳上下来，站到时郁身前，一手捞住时郁的腰，一手托住他的大腿根，将他整个抱了起来。  
时郁陡然失重，小小地惊呼一声，下意识将手环住了厉逍的脖子，两腿夹紧了他的腰。  
厉逍握住他的屁股，不自觉地用力，时郁应该是有些痛了，却把脸埋进他的脖子里，似泣非泣地低呜一声，仍旧抱他抱得紧紧的。  
厉逍心里发软，偏头吻一吻他的额角，抱着人往卧室的方向走去。  
在路上两人又交换很多次亲吻，厉逍托着他的屁股，嘴唇湿漉漉地往下，亲吻他的下巴，喉结，又往下舔咬他的锁骨，时郁被舔得发出急促的呼吸声，还没到床上，下腹已经起了反应，厉逍抱他抱得紧，很明显地感受到对方顶着了自己。  
他低低笑一声，时郁就很羞惭似的，想伸手去捂住自己下面，厉逍握住他屁股往下一点，让他的屁股贴住自己的下`体，那里也是胀大起来的一包，存在感非常明显地顶到了时郁的臀缝。  
“不要害羞，”他嘴唇含住了时郁的耳垂，声音有些沙哑地，“我也有反应了。”  
时郁仿佛被电流过了一遍，浑身都颤抖了一下，股间的反应倒是更强烈了。  
厉逍又作恶似的，下`体隔着布料在他屁股缝蹭两下，声音含着笑，又更沙哑一些，“喜欢吗？”  
厉逍的调情手段太高杆，时郁从来没经历过，他眼角湿润，腻了很浓的一片红，但是厉逍对他说不要害羞，所以他虽然已经害羞得都要化了，仍然湿着眼睛地点头，声音仿佛要哭出来似的：“……喜欢……”  
厉逍脚下一滞，眼中颜色仿佛变深，步伐也加快许多，他将人抱到卧室，放到了床上去。

时郁胸前的衣扣在刚刚的亲吻里开了几颗，露出来的胸口上还有明显的指痕和齿印，都是厉逍刚才弄出来的，痕迹很淫靡。  
时郁不察觉，只陷在蓬松的羽绒被里，仰面躺着，眼睛红红地望着他。  
厉逍目中暗色更浓，他俯身下去压住对方，时郁立刻伸出手脚缠住了他。

厉逍将时郁的衣扣全解开了，顺着胸前的线条舔吻下去，他技巧高超，吻得缠绵又色情，不时发出吮吸的声音，时郁被亲得急促地呼吸，夹住对方腰部的两腿无意识地绷更紧了，脚背都弓了起来，性器硬邦邦地抵住了对方的小腹。  
厉逍一边亲他，一边探进裤腰里，握住他已经完全硬起来的性器，时郁平时连自慰都很少，更别说被人用手撸，他没有受过这样的刺激，对于这样强烈的快感简直有两分不知所措，厉逍还没摸两下，他抱紧厉逍，颤抖地射在了厉逍的手里。  
一股浓郁的腥膻味散在空气中。  
厉逍捻着一手的湿黏，也有两分诧异，时郁更是非常无地自容。  
厉逍大约也看出他许久没性经验了，没有调笑他，他低下头来，亲了亲时郁的嘴唇：“我接下来轻一点，不会让你痛的。”  
时郁眼睛湿漉漉地看着他，突然小声地说：“……痛也没关系。”  
只要是这个人给他的，他都喜欢。  
对方的眼里满是小羊一样的柔顺与温驯，厉逍觉得自己不能再看他的眼睛了，他吻上了对方的眼皮。

厉逍耐心十足，前戏几乎漫长，真的像他说的那样，除了明显饱胀的感觉 ，时郁没有太感到痛，厉逍手指刚抽出去，他睁开紧闭的眼睛，脸上一片潮红地，声音又黏又烫：“可，可以了吗……”  
厉逍双手握着他的屁股，因为涂了大量的润滑剂，屁股已经被他的手指插得湿哒哒，此时从穴心往外淌着液体。  
他哑着声音，低低地嗯了声，然后龟头抵住他，在穴口戳了戳，沾了点湿黏的液体，慢慢把自己送进了他的身体里。  
和手指很不一样，身体被撑开的感觉非常明显，时郁咬住嘴唇，发出了闷闷的呻吟，鼻尖渗出细密的汗意，厉逍插到最深处了，时郁脚趾头完全蜷缩起来，他细细地抽着气，很困难地呼吸，厉逍忍耐住没有动，教他换气呼吸，又低头亲他，舔他紧咬的嘴唇，顶开他的唇关，吮他的舌尖把人亲得又软下来，小穴还不自觉地夹了夹身体里的庞大异物，厉逍才慢慢地抽送起来。  
或许是厉逍的技巧实在高超，或许是被眼前人拥抱的满足胜过一切，厉逍没插几下，时郁就浑身酥麻，从大腿往上，整个脊背都过电一样。他呼吸滚烫，紧紧地抱住厉逍，慢慢止不住地从鼻腔里发出了腻人的呻吟。  
这似乎令身上的男人很有反应，体内的性｀器又胀大两分，时郁闷哼着夹紧他，厉逍神色变得紧绷，他不再克制自己，抽送渐渐有些发狠。  
时郁被他顶得一颠一颠，呻吟破碎而断续，厉逍被他叫得耳朵发麻，一种热烫的情绪都往下腹走，他用力掰开时郁的屁股，很深地往里插，时郁被插得屁股里又麻又涨，脑子里全是白光，简直有种可怕了，他紧紧地攀住厉逍，像抓住能救命的浮木一样，完全地信任他。

射精之后，两人都是满身满脸的汗，黏得慌，厉逍觉得不舒服，要抽出自己，起身去洗澡，却被时郁拉住，他两鬓都湿了，呼吸里还带着余韵的热潮，他伸手搂住对方的腰，又缩了缩自己被撑得涨涨的屁股。  
“……别走，”他急促地说，“再呆一会儿。”  
但面对着情事后的厉逍，不自信重新回到他身上，他声音又微弱下去：“……可以吗？”  
厉逍看着他垂下去的，湿透了的睫毛，他心里一软，顺势又压回人身上去，低声笑着：“真的要再呆一会儿？”  
说着话，还故意地挺了挺腰，两人本来还连着，这么一动，从两人相连的部位流出了刚才被射进去的液体。  
时郁感觉到了异样，脸上还没褪去的潮红又浮上一层，他抿抿嘴唇，声音很小地嗯了一声。  
厉逍呼吸微顿，感觉到自己下面又开始有了反应。  
他咬住了时郁的嘴唇，嗓音沙哑而模糊地：“好，再呆一会儿。”

后面又做了两次，时郁太黏人，夹厉逍夹得很紧，厉逍不是没经历过更火辣的情事，但难得有些克制不住，将人翻来覆去地压着干，到最后真的把人做得受不住了，泪珠一串一串地往下落，沙哑得不成声了，却都还是不肯松开他，想让他一直待在自己身体里面。  
一直纠缠到快天亮的时候，时郁夹着他昏昏沉沉地睡过去，这才算完。  
厉逍从他身体里拔出来，合不拢的小口里便汩汩地涌出黏白浊液，第一次厉逍还戴了套子，到第二次的时候，时郁就攀着他求他直接射进来，好像自己能让他怀孕一样。还迅速地学会了如何把人夹射出来，厉逍没有防备，真的射进了他的屁股里，恼羞成怒之下也不管戴不戴套了，只狠狠把人干得哭出来。  
时郁的小腹上，大腿间都是半干的白浊，躺在皱成一团的被单里，他眼角还有泪水的痕迹，呼吸却又沉又缓，已经闭眼睡着了。  
床上床下都是一片狼藉，而这人睡得仿佛是很安心。  
厉逍看见对方淫靡模样，本来欲望又有些蠢动起来，这时候不知怎么又降下去了。  
他看着对方的睡脸，心中有些熟悉又陌生的感觉，学生时代的时郁在他的记忆里已经模糊，只隐约能和眼前人重合起来，少年人不比成年人那样充满色欲直奔主题，那时候他和时郁除了亲亲摸摸，再深入的事却没有做，他记得他去时郁的家里，两人在房间里脱光了衣服，但也就到此为主——或许是没来得及，因为时郁奶奶回来了。  
而那之后没多久，他就出国了。  
记忆和感情都还未来得及深刻的时候，他猝然离开，紧接着被更浓重生动的色彩包裹，少年很容易被吸引了注意力，理所当然地淡却了那段并无太多波澜的记忆。  
虽然淡却，总归还有痕迹在，所以再见面后，即使自警，仍不可避免地受到对方吸引，他眼睁睁看着事态在自己纵容之下慢慢失控，到现在走进另一种境地。  
情热之际，往往不为理智所控制，事后却隐约觉得自己做了一件错事。

厉逍心情略微复杂，倒也还记得抱着人去浴室清理。  
时郁在他怀里，被擦身的时候转醒过来，看见是他，就安心地把头搁在他肩头，很乖地任他摆布，渐渐抵不过困意，又睡过去。  
厉逍把他洗干净了，放回重新铺好的床上，自己也上床去，本来睡得很死的时郁，又朝他怀里缩了缩，厉逍低头去看，对方却连半点要醒的迹象也没有，估计是觉得冷，下意识往他这个热源靠近。  
厉逍也就顺手将人搂进怀里，按了灯，抱着人一起睡过去。

一觉睡到快中午，厉逍是被看醒的。  
其实他醒了有一会儿，一有意识便感觉到了怀里人盯着自己的视线，那目光太过于热切直白，饶是厉逍也感觉到有些不好意思，只好闭眼装睡。  
但是那目光像黏在了自己身上，厉逍装睡快要装不下去，就只好佯装刚睡醒一样地慢慢张开眼。  
时郁没来得及别开眼睛，两人四目相对。  
时郁的脸腾地红了。  
厉逍低头在他额头亲一口：“早。”  
时郁的脸更红了，他声音发颤，有些结巴地：“……早。”  
厉逍看着他，昨夜里那种微妙的复杂情绪此时又仿佛不见踪影了，心情没来由地觉得很好。  
两人是以一种四肢交缠的姿势躺在被窝里，彼此间晨起后的反应两人都能明显地感受到。  
厉逍顶着他的大腿根，声音含笑，微微带着睡后的沙哑：“痛不痛？”  
其实时郁浑身上下都要散架了，屁股里还有些麻麻的涨涨的，但他张着温顺的眼睛，睫毛微微颤动，摇了摇头，说：“……不痛。”  
又抿了抿唇，小声地说：“……你还要吗？”  
被厉逍注视着，他顿了顿，愈发羞耻，声音更小了：“我还可以的……”  
厉逍挑了挑眉，说：“你真的确定你还可以？”  
被他那样目光盯着，时郁有些惴惴，还是硬着头皮嗯了一声。  
话音一落，厉逍便真的翻身压住他，两人都赤裸着，那根半硬的东西直接顶进他的臀缝，那被使用过度的穴｀口被摩擦，有种刺痛感，时郁猝不及防，从鼻子里闷哼了一声。  
然后那根东西往下一滑，错过穴｀口，顶入了时郁的大腿之间。  
“你差点让我怀疑，”厉逍慢条斯理地说，“昨晚我有没有把你干得晕过去了。”  
时郁一下没反应过来，厉逍已让他闭拢双腿，在他腿间抽插起来。  
厉逍压着时郁做了一回早间运动，做完后时郁的大腿内侧也被磨红了，又沾上了白色的星星点点，有厉逍的，也有自己的。

事后两人还是没起床，两人折腾许久，肚子都饿得不行，最后厉逍定了外卖，两人一起在床上吃的。


End file.
